Oops!
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Or, that moment when you forget to do something important for your best friend and the only way to shut up their ranting is to do something they would never expect. Percabeth AU. Disclaimer-I own only the plot.


"Percy, whatever you do, don't forget to return that library book!" Annabeth shouted at me. I just shrugged her reminder away. I knew I could never forget something so important.

I held her book in the air. "I return it at the Olympia Public Library, right?" I double-checked before shoving the book in my backpack. I didn't know why Annabeth was freaking out about it so much.

"Make sure it is returned before the library closes!" Annabeth insisted before slamming her locker shut and heading down the hallway. School had ended and we were walking out together.

"Okay, Annabeth," I reassured her. "I promise I won't forget. See you at your place tonight for spaghetti dinner?" We had made it out the doors and were about to go our separate ways. She nodded, and we took off.

I had many things to do that afternoon. First, I had to walk my cousin to dance practice. Next, I had to return the book on the way back. Then I had to pick up my clothes from the laundromat. I hoped I didn't forget anything.

When I reached home, I grabbed a banana and choked it down. I texted my mom that I would be at Annabeth's for dinner, then ran.

I raced to my cousin's apartment, where she was waiting impatiently in a tutu and shirt. I had to admit, it was adorable. But there was no time for that. We had to hurry to Madame Perrault's Studio of Dance.

We jogged to the dance studio, where she arrived, sweaty with a disheveled hairstyle. I wasn't a master at fixing hair, but her ponytail looked presentable in just a few minutes.

I knew I was going to be too late before I even arrived at the library. It was stupid. It closed at 4:30, and I reached there at 4:33. The lady was just closing up.

"Is there any chance I can just return this book?" I shouted across the parking lot.

"Nope, honey. I'm afraid we're not open," the woman answered. She locked the doors and headed to her car.

I realized there was no use just standing there waiting for nothing to happen, so I started walking to the laundromat.

It was kind of hard to carry three bags of laundry and a book without damaging either, but I managed. When I finally got to my house I dropped the bags and collapsed on my bed.

I figured that since I had the book, I might as well read it. So I started to read.

It was pretty uninteresting, but there were little Post-its in the book. There was one part where the boy kissed the girl that was bookmarked with many notes. The handwriting was almost illegible, but I could make out one of them:

 _"I wish Percy would do this to me."_

I had another realization-it was Annabeth's handwriting! And she wanted me to...kiss her? Well, that could be arranged.

I put the book down (since it was completely uninteresting to me) and went outside to skateboard. I spent about two hours out there before remembering about spaghetti dinner.

I went inside, threw on some decent clothes, brushed my sweaty hair, and put on nice sneakers. Then I grabbed a box of blue cookies and ran outside to catch the bus to Annabeth's apartment.

At least I didn't miss that. That would really be bad.

When the bus finally stopped at her house, I jumped off and rang the doorbell eagerly. I couldn't wait for some delicious spaghetti and to see my best friend. But I didn't think she was going to want to see me.

"So, did you return my book?" was the first thing she asked when I walked through the door.

I shook my head. And then the raging began.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU LITTLE...(here she trailed off, but started again) HOW COULD YOU? I TOLD YOU TO RETURN IT!"

I watched her face get redder and redder. I couldn't stand to see her like that any longer. I leaned in and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. And then I kissed her on the cheek.

She looked so surprised that she didn't even try to yell at me. Then I saw a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Fine," she said, calmer than before. "But here's your punishment."

She closed her eyes and kissed me straight on the lips. And the strange thing was, I liked it.

So I kissed back.

And it was a happily ever after. Even better than the one in her book.


End file.
